Backroom Politics
by BrusselsSprout
Summary: My version on how Donna gets on the campaign after the Ticket. Leo did it. It's my story and I'm sticking to it. Leo's POV. Chapter 2 is up. Story is now COMPLETE. Thanks for all the feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Backroom Politics  
>Author: BrusselsSprout<br>Pair/Rating: J/D, a hint of Leo/Annabeth UST, PG

Spoilers: Everything's fair game now.  
>Disclaimer: Not mine. Just playing.<p>

Notes: My version on how Donna gets on the campaign after the Ticket. Leo did it. It's my story and I'm sticking to it. Leo's POV.

How did it get to this? How the hell did I end up in a cheap blue shirt followed around by a blond pixie like a post-modern Prospero? I can't blame it on alcohol, since I don't drink. I could blame it on the doctors who must have screwed up something during my surgery and replaced my heart with some mush so I find myself unable to say no. I can definitely blame it on Josh of course, like so many stressful moments in the last 9 years. I really should have let Jed kick his ass on the curb after the Mary Marsh thing, we all would have been much better off.

But no, I foolishly protected him again and again, and he thinks putting me on the ticket is a good way to show his gratitude – really, a box of chocolate and we would have been square. Backroom politicking is what I'm good at. That's my element. Not this. This is like going to the Chinese opera after an all-nighter in the situation room. Maybe the pixie can find some Advil for me when she gets back. God, I really hate this shirt.

'Leo, your tie is crooked.' Here she is, all perky.

'I'm not too fond of this blue shirt.'

'It's a perfectly fine looking shirt. But if you are really uncomfortable about it, I can see if someone could go back to the hotel and grab one of your peach shirts.' Peach shirts? Who wears peach shirts? She thinks I'm some kind of gigolo?

'They're apricot, Annabeth, not peach.' I correct her.

'You're quite particular about your outfits.' she quips.

'It comes from rolling around in a muddy jungle in the same outfit for weeks on end. After I got out I figured I deserved some pampering.' Why did I say that? Does that make me sound girly? She looks at me suitably impressed. That's what I need: a starry-eyed hero worshipper of a pixie.

'Ronna tells me that Josh apparently turned Donna down. She stormed out of his office after a few minutes. And now he's in his office brooding.' God, please, not this again. This soap opera cannot follow me for the rest of my life. I was already apprehensive when I saw her show up for an interview.

'Yeah, well…' I manage.

'You have to talk to Josh, Leo.' she insists and looks at me pleadingly. 'They used to be so close, this is just not right.'

Really? She wants me to play matchmaker? I may have found that sort of thing amusing once in a while, especially concerning Mallory and Sam, but these two, they are just pathetic. If they couldn't get their act together in 8 years, maybe it just wasn't meant to be. I mean maybe I shouldn't have fixed Donna up with that helicopter, but that was a long time ago, and the kid really deserved a break at that chalet. And I think I more than made it up by sending Josh off to Germany. No, I've done my part.

'It's really not my business, Annabeth. And it's not yours either. Trust me, you want to stay away from this one as far as possible.' I say.

'Leo, we both know that Donna deserves better after all these years.' she keeps pleading. I don't get it, why does she care. Are they all part of a blond sisterhood?

'If Josh didn't hire her, I'm sure he had a good professional reason to do so.' I defend my boy instinctively, knowing full well that it was personal and that this is going to eat at him for the rest of the campaign, and we will all be at the suffering end of his guilt, anger and regret. This is going to be a really long campaign. 'Don't I have a photo-op to do?' I miss Margaret, I was a fool to give her up to C.J.

* * *

><p>Well, it's official, I'm turning into a mush. I let the pixie annoy me about Donna until I tell her that I'll see what I can do. Truth is that I really like that kid, she does deserve better after putting up with Josh's moods for all those years, so the rest of us didn't have to. Now, I'm not crazy enough to confront Josh, the man after all is the master of denial, deflection and passive-aggressive recrimination and I have to be careful with my blood pressure. And if I'm to stay away from duck cassoulet and a nice cigar, then I sure as hell will stay away from angry and emotional Josh Lyman. But I do make some phone calls and find out that DCCC is looking for a media relations  spokesperson for the Midwest Coordinated Campaign. I just need someone to do the dirty work, so I dial a number.

'Hey Margaret.'

'Hello, Leo. What can I do for you? CJ and the President are in the middle of a meeting.' I knew that of course.

'Oh well, bad timing. How are you Margaret?'

'I'm ok, thank you. Leo, are you keeping your diet? Do they check your blood pressure every day? What did you have for breakfast?'

'I'm fine, Margaret. Don't worry. Did Donna go back to the White House?'

'No. Why? I mean she could be Cliff Calley's assistant, but Rosie is there now, and it would be awkward, and bizarre and unfair for Rosie if now suddenly…'

'I'm just asking' I cut in trying to stop her monologue 'because I ran into Steve Dwight from DCCC and they are looking for someone on the Midwest Coordinated Campaign with media experience. I thought that Donna could help them out if she's not doing something else at the moment. Just mention it to her, will you? She can give my name as a reference.'

'Ok, I think I call her now. We could meet at the place near the park where Brian from the mailroom's twin brother works. He's a piece of eye-candy …'

'Ok, Margaret. I have to go now to an event. Take care.' I quickly press the button on my cell. Why did I think that I miss Margaret, again?

'Annabeth, do you happen to have an Advil?'

'Here you go, Leo.' she gives me two tablets and a bottle of water. She's really not so bad. 'You have to go and get make-up, you know, we want to project a healthy glow. Don't accept the premise if you don't like the question, we don't need another gaffe.' Sweet Lord in Heaven, what my life has come to. Anyway, I'll call Steve in a few days to make sure my pawns are all in place.

* * *

><p>'Leo, can you believe this? They are really screwing us with this security leak story.'<p>

'Hello, Josh.' Why can't he start with good morning, like civilized people do?

'I'm trying to keep us on message, but I can't if the White House keeps screwing us.' He's obviously furious and I've just done 14 straight hours of stumping and gripping and grinning, with Annabeth talking in my ear, so I get a bit annoyed.

'Josh, I'm not your deputy, I'm a candidate, you can't keep calling me about every little bump on the road. You need to staff it out.'

'To whom? These are all kids, they never disagree with me, never offer another point of view. How did you deal with all this?' he sounds like a whiny 5-year-old.

'I hired the right people. I hired Toby, because I knew he would keep us on message and would never back down on important issues, I hired you because you knew how to execute the most long-shot plans we dreamed up and then I trusted the two of you to bring in the right people. You need to hire the right people, you need someone who'll stand up to you.'

'I don't think Toby will join us now.'

'There are other people, Josh. You have to find your own people and you have to start to trust them otherwise by November, you'll be running this show from the lunatic asylum.' I decide not to sugarcoat it. I've learnt over the years that subtle doesn't really work with Josh.

* * *

><p>I've just ordered my tomato juice and I'm hoping to read the morning paper in quiet while Annabeth figures out my schedule when a short woman clad in all black with messy hair and a scary eyebrow comes up to my table.<p>

'I guess I should introduce myself Mr. McGarry, I'm Louise Thornton, the new Communications Director of the campaign.' I didn't know about this, maybe Josh took my advice?

'It's Leo. Nice to meet you Louise. You are a DNC media consultant, aren't you?'

'Call me Lou please. Yeah, I do some consulting. I've also worked on some Congressional and Senate races.' She offers.

'Great. So when did you start?'

'Just yesterday. Communications is a mess here. There is no real organization, the Congressman's events are organized by Bram, I don't even know who takes care of yours?' she cocks a scary eyebrow in my direction.

'It's Annabeth Schott, she'll be here soon, so you can meet.'

'Great. I looked over the campaign schedule, and for the events next week in the Midwest I think it would be wise to negotiate with the press in advance coordinating both of your and the Congressman's events. We want to come across as having a united front. I just don't know who to send. Bram has to stay with the Congressman, Josh is giving me a big whatever. Could maybe Annabeth do it?' she looks hopeful.

'Annabeth's job apparently also includes babysitting me, so I don't think she can go. But there's someone in the Midwest Coordinated Campaign who has the relevant experience. Her name is Donna Moss. Annabeth knows her number, you could talk to her.' I'm proud of myself, that was quite the Machiavellian move. I'm a backroom politician after all, this is what I do best. I set the pieces in motion and then sit back and watch, hoping that it plays out in my favor.

* * *

><p>I'm having a pretty bad day. It started by being served with a subpoena to appear before Congress about the shuttle leak. If I testify, it could be a huge blow to the campaign, one from which we would never recover. It doesn't matter if I did something wrong or not, the Vinick campaign gets to repeat my name and shuttle leak over and over again, maybe add alcohol and valium every once in a while and 90 % of the country will believe that I sold state secrets for a shot of vodka. I can hear it on Josh's voice that he knows this too, I'm telling him that it's time to figure out an exit strategy for me, but he doesn't want to talk about it. That damned kid still thinks it's his job to protect me. I had no career plans until he dragged me into this, I was just going to retire and wait until my grandson is old enough to teach him baseball and luging.<p>

And to top this off, I had to listen to the same education speech five times and clap enthusiastically. Plus, there's the God gaffe, which turns out isn't really a gaffe but a rather skillful and old-school maneuvering from Matt Santos. I'm starting to see what Josh saw in the guy, he's got the chops, but he should let up a little on the education speech, maybe throw in a joke or two, it's really hard for me not to yawn if it's always the same.

And the icing on the cake is of course the pixie. First, she steals my watch, then she holds my hand during the airplane ride. Come to think of it, it should be illegal to hire people on the campaign of two ex-pilots who are afraid of flying. Anyways, she goes on and on like a Duracell bunny, all smiles and sweetness, and when I ask if she wants to grab some dinner she talks about some tension. Really, I just wanted to go and have a good saffron chicken and feel like a human being for a moment, and dining alone is kind of weird, people stare, the waiters hover, I have to pretend to read. I guess I'll just get some take-away. Anyway, did she think I was inviting her on a date? She's confusing, I have no idea what the hell is going on here.

* * *

><p>Josh and I are staring speechless at the TV.<p>

'Toby?' he whispers in disbelief. 'I can't believe it.'

'When I told him he still had a fight in him, this is not what I was thinking about. 'I mutter under my breath.

'What do you mean?' Josh looks at me questioningly. I guess he doesn't know about David's suicide. I really don't want him to find a way to blame himself for this as well, so I quickly tell him 'Nothing.'

'Why did he come forward now?' How the hell should I know?

'I'm guessing Toby fell on the sword to save the campaign.' I say finally. And I'm pretty sure that's true, although I'm thinking CJ being the main suspect was an even bigger factor in his decision.

'Do you think he would have sent the shuttle up anyways?' Josh looks at me. I don't know what to say, I really don't want to take sides. It's not black and white and for once I'm glad it wasn't my decision. It's a military secret after all that this president has inherited from other presidents, but I also know from experience that when you're stuck in a jungle surrounded by enemy, the only thing that keeps you going is the certainty that they will not leave you behind unless there's no other way. I imagine it's the same if you are stuck in outer space, trying not to breathe too fast or too deep. Luckily Lou saves me from answering.

'Josh, the Congressman needs you.' she says. She sits down beside me and looks at the TV. 'Well, at least that solves your subpoena problem.' I have an urge to yell at her that that's my good friend who's going to jail about this, and that there is a way to be human, but then I remember that she doesn't know Toby, she has no idea of the history, of the issues, so I opt instead for changing the subject.

'I heard you fired quite a few people.' I said.

'Well, technically Josh fired them. They were worthless, it's time to bring in some more experienced and talented people.' she looks at me and I have a déjà vu – didn't I say these things to Jed at some point?

'So how did Donna work out?' I decide it's a good opportunity to plant the seed.

'She was great. Do you think she'd be interested in doing more for us?' Oh, good, she took the bait.

'Well, there's one way to find out. You know she worked as a spokesperson for Russel, and did pretty well.' I try to sound nonchalant. I hope she'll act soon, because Josh is becoming more and more tightly wound and we need someone who can handle him and set him down, other than me.

* * *

><p>We are stuck in a never-ending cycle of nonsense issues, the latest being this abortion fiasco. I'm running around all day. The highlight of the day is seeing Donna appear on TV as a spokesperson for this. Seeing my strategy work out still gives me pleasant goose bumps. It feels good to be right. So I guess Lou took my advice, she's starting to grow on me.<p>

My phone has been ringing off the hook for the last couple of hours, the Congressman, Josh, everyone wants to run things by me.

'Hello.'

'Leo, it's Lou. Can I ask you what didn't you tell me about Donna?'

'Why?' I decide to play dumb.

'Well, Josh just chewed me out for hiring her. He seems pretty pissed. And he mentioned that she worked for him – you forgot to mention that.' she's trying to sound polite, but I can hear in her voice that she's irritated.

'Well, they did work together for a long time and seemed to get along fine.'

'What do you think I should do about it?'

'You could try to look them in a room and tell them to work it out.' I say sarcastically. God knows we've all been tempted to do just that for quite a few years.

'That's all you got? And what is it with the pro-choice alliance?' Thank God, she changes the subject.

* * *

><p>I finally manage to go through the new tracking polls when Annabeth knocks on the door. She brings fresh flowers to decorate my hotel room and tells me it's good for my morale. That girl is a mystery.<p>

'Is it true that you told Lou to lock Josh and Donna in a room?' she asks with a knowing smile.

'It wasn't a serious suggestion. Why?'

'Well, apparently she did just that.' Ok, I definitely like Lou more and more.

'So Donna is hired as a spokesperson?'

'It's not entirely clear. Lou had to interrupt, Donna was doing some more spin but she's on the plane to New York.' she smiles.

Well, I guess having them work out everything was too much to ask for, but at least we are a step closer.

* * *

><p>They serve very cold salmon with some sad looking asparagus at the Al Smith dinner. I can't help but poke at my food. Lou's sitting next to me, equally unimpressed.<p>

'So you hired Russel's chicken fighter.' The Congressman says to Josh, who's not eating but fidgeting endlessly with his Blackberry.

'Well, technically Lou hired her.' He looks accusingly at Lou who doesn't seem to be at all fazed by his wrath. 'I'm still…'

'She's great. You should have brought her in ages ago.' Santos says.

'You know her, sir?' Josh looks surprised and I am too.

'Yeah, I almost sat on her once.' Josh looks even more dumbfounded at that revelation. 'She was at the vice-president's office at the night of the stem-cell research vote and she stayed to help out. Really nice girl, great with the organizing. Also very personable.' He clarifies seeing Josh's confusion.

Josh can't help but smile, and I know that he's proud of her at this moment. I'm also pretty sure that the Congressman has just signed off on that particular hiring. I'm hoping that at least the dessert will be something edible.


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't really run into Donna until now, but we get a few moments to speak after the Congressman's speech in the church. I give her a quick hug. We are both happy and relieved how well he did in there.

'Welcome aboard. How is it going?' I ask.

'It's great. I'm really excited to be here with you guys.' she says with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. I guess things are still pretty tense with Josh.

'Is there any problem in particular?' I'm fishing for a confirmation of my suspicion.

'I'm not sure Josh wants me to be here, he hardly talks to me, which makes my job much more difficult.' She looks discouraged. 'Never mind Leo, I shouldn't have mentioned it.' she backpedals almost immediately. Well, she has learnt from the master of backpedalling and has learnt well.

'You're doing a great job, kid.' I'm trying to sound reassuring. 'Just give it some time and make sure he knows that you have his back.'

'I always have.' she whispers.

'Yes, you always have.' Like I don't know that. But I can't really find the right thing to say, so I just change the subject. 'Look, I've got to go, my schedule is pretty tight. See you around, Donna.'

As I get on the plane, I see that Annabeth has already knocked back her pills and her two glasses of champagne. She looks like she's ready to fall asleep, which is fine by me, because I could use the quiet. Also, she'll hold on to my hand, which I don't find so weird anymore, it's actually kind of relaxing. I'm just about to close my eyes, when my phone rings. I try to fish it out of my pocket with one hand.

'I heard he did well.'

'Hello to you too, Josh.' I don't know why I bother with etiquette, if he hasn't learnt it in his forty-odd years, it's probably hopeless. 'it was great. We have a good shot of convincing the black undecideds.'

'I'm thinking of doing another swing in Pennsylvania next week, we could do an event on Friday.' He's definitely the worst kind of slave driver. Was I also this bad, when I was campaign manager?

'Isn't he supposed to be at the wedding?'

'Yeah. He'll be back on time.' Josh says, then after a pause he asks 'are you taking somebody with you?'

'I'm taking Annabeth.' How could I not? She's been humming the Wedding March for the last week constantly. She has an amazing voice. When we get adjoining rooms, I sometimes hear her singing through the walls, and I wonder how someone so small can sing with so much force. 'She's been going on and on about the wedding for the last week and is looking forward to going back to the White House to see people. Are you taking Donna?' I drop it in innocently. 'I'm sure she'd love to be there and catch up with some people.'

Yeah.' he mutters, and I'm not sure if he's just agreed, but he hangs up the phone. I close my eyes and concentrate on the warmth of Annabeth's hand in mine, the rhythm of her breath and the faintly floral smell of her perfume. Maybe I should doze off too.

* * *

><p>I am beyond furious at all of them; Goodwin, Montgomery, even the Congressman, what a bunch of hypocrites. Skulking in a back room, plotting Josh's firing and they expect me to be the one who twists the knife, to do their dirty work? Don't they see that he works himself to an early grave on this campaign? Don't they realize how extraordinary it is that he's gotten this far with no help and a reluctant candidate? God knows, I know his weaknesses better than most people, but he's also my son and my instinct is to protect him.<p>

I didn't accept this nomination because of Santos, but because of Josh. He asked me, and I knew that I wanted to be by his side if he gets beaten by Vinick. This campaign has always been a long shot, it'll take remarkable luck or a _deus ex machina_ to win it. But I pushed him to do it, to correct my mistake of not fighting for a better Vice President. He did it partly for me and now I'm doing this for him. This is how it works for us, this is how it's always worked.

When I find him on the portico, he looks incredibly sad. He looks defeated, abandoned, disappointed, hurt, and I hate seeing him this way. It makes me mad that he thinks I've plotted with the rest of them behind his back. While we are going over the damn map again, I decide to give the Congressman a piece of my mind.

* * *

><p>After I catch up with Josh, he asks if I'm taking over. He really thinks I would do that to him?<p>

'Of course not. You're doing a great job, Josh. I wouldn't be able to do this work now, not with my health issues, and you know it. I told the Congressman that you've taken him as far as you can and the rest is up to him. There's only so much we can control in an election.' I see that he's touched and relieved. 'Come on. I won't hear the end of it from Annabeth if I miss the vows. That woman is relentless.'

He follows me and he seems more confident. In the room we find Donna and Annabeth, already seated. Donna gives a huge reassuring smile to Josh, who for the first time tonight, smiles back. Annabeth looks like she's ready to cry. 'Isn't this beautiful?' she whispers to me as the flower girls start to walk down the aisle. I can't help wondering when did my best friend's little bookworm daughter has become such a beautiful woman.

* * *

><p>I'm officially crazy. Why else would I have gotten myself into this? Josh tells me not to worry, but I know I did miserably in the debate prep, he has the worst poker face in professional politics, I've no idea how he has gotten this far in his career. Lou, Ronna and Annabeth are all fussing over me, and I'm really nervous. We need to lower expectations, so I decide to leak the story. I put in the username for Annabeth's private mail and try a couple of passwords. I enter her hometown, then her niece's name, finally I try Pumpkin. Sure enough, the silly girl used her cat's name.<p>

I'm trying to do my clandestine work quickly, and not to pry, but I see an email from Donna, re: photos, so I open it. It's a couple of pictures from the wedding: Annabeth wiping her eyes, me smiling with the president and Ellie, me dancing with Abbey, Annabeth with the Prince of Wales, Donna and Josh dancing and gazing into each other's eyes. I look at the last picture a bit longer, and I'm proud of my handiwork. There are way too many things I cannot fix, but I'm happy Donna was there to pick Josh up at the end of that awful day.

I hear Annabeth's heels click-clack down the corridor, so I close the window quickly. She enters and starts to babble about some incident involving a photo of Helen Santos' red thong and her tattoo, which is way more information than I've ever wished to know. I already got my own anxiety about tomorrow's debate. Then it occurs to me that maybe this distraction is good – if they concentrate on her underwear, maybe it will drown out the story of my inevitable debate debacle. I guess we could move the Rock the Vote event up, and milk their sexiness for what it's worth, we might just get that youth vote out.

* * *

><p>I can't believe I did it. I've never been so nervous in my entire life, but judging from the look on their faces I did better than expected. Annabeth beams at me, and I feel like celebrating. I invite her to dinner. This time she accepts, and I head up to my room to change. I'm looking forward to it, maybe I can tell her my Davis Cup story, I'm pretty sure she'll believe me.<p>

* * *

><p>When I said that we would need an act of God to win this election, I wasn't really thinking about a nuclear accident. Annabeth and I are glued to the TV sitting together on the sofa in the living room of my suite, watching the events unfold. She has ordered some room service, but neither of us has any appetite. My telephone rings.<p>

'Leo, we are canceling all events tomorrow. We are going dark. Are you going to come down to Florida?'

'Hello, Josh.' Some things, like Josh never saying hello are comfortably predictable even on the verge of a nuclear catastrophe.

'I was telling the Congressman that we can't be accused of making political hay out of this. I am right about this, no?' When will this kid learn to trust his instincts, which are right 95% of the time by the way?

'Yeah, absolutely. That's the right call.'

'There's something else, we have proof that Vinick has pushed the plant's licensing 25 years ago.'

'Really? When is that story going to break?' This could be our chance, which makes me excited, but apprehensive. When I got into this campaign, I've never really believed we'd win. I'm not sure I'd like another 4 or 8 more years in the White House. I feel so tired sometimes.

'We're waiting for the press to find it on their own. But I'm not sure, Leo, if Vinick gets on the plane with the President to go there – I don't want to blow this.' Yeah, I was annoyed by that too. The President is my old friend and I know that he's trying to do the right thing; it just feels like everything he's doing screws this campaign in some ways. As if he didn't really care, as if he didn't really believe we have a shot. And this hurts, not just because of me, but because there are a lot of good people on this campaign, working hard and they'd deserve a little more help from their own party's White House.

'It's a tough call, Josh, try to be patient, but if you feel like you need to leak it, try to cover your tracks at least.' My loyalties are divided and that's the best I can come up with. The President's trip has put us in a situation which we can't fully control. It's just high stakes poker at this point, waiting for the other side to flinch first.

'Josh wants us to cancel tomorrow and go down to Florida.' I tell Annabeth when we finish the call.

'We wait and see how it plays out. Smart move.' she smiles approvingly. 'I'll talk to Advance. Hopefully tomorrow morning we get to sleep in.' she winks. Suddenly I'm really looking forward to tomorrow morning.

'We could have a nice breakfast, no calls, no grip and grin, just you and me, some waffles and a big glass of tomato juice.' Once you are on the campaign trail, you appreciate the little joys of life.

'It's a date.' she squeezes my hand before she leaves to make the calls.

* * *

><p>I'm usually an early riser, but we used our day off to talk through campaign strategy with Josh and the Congressman and the meeting went into a late-nighter. So I've just gotten out of the shower when I hear banging on my door. I hastily locate my pants and my shirt. The door opens, and I know it's Annabeth talking the Secret Service agents into letting her in again.<p>

'We are up in the polls' she beams at me. 'The Times puts us at 44-44, we are tied.' She gives me a hug, and we run out to the corridor, which has exploded in an impromptu celebration. We all follow the Congressman, who runs into Josh's room, and I find myself giving a huge hug to Donna, who is all flushed and beaming, just like Josh.

* * *

><p>After my meeting with Jed, I decide to head back to the hotel with the guys, and leave Josh there to wait for the Congressman. I head up to my room, while I replay the conversation in my head. I can see why the President decided to deploy the troops in Kazakhstan, but as someone who's been in a war with no exit strategy and no end in sight, I feel apprehensive. I'm worried about the lives of the men and women we put on the line, I'm worried that even if we win, we'll be bogged down with the invasion and won't be able to concentrate on education and health care.<p>

There's a knock on my door; it's Santos, and looking at his face, I know he's got the same doubts I do.

'I want to talk about how this will affect our plans for the first 100 days and the foreign policy applications. I called Josh as well.' he says, and sure enough, Josh appears in my doorway.

'Well, the costs of the military intervention will probably mean that we won't have money for the healthcare plans. We could still leave the reorganization part of our education plan on the table.' I speculate.

'And what if we get a hostile Congress trying to choke funding for the intervention?' Santos asks.

'The Republicans will have to support the troops. They'd go down in the polls otherwise.' I say. I look at Josh, but he seems to be lost in his thoughts. 'Josh?'

'There's nothing we can do about the key now.' He mumbles.

'What key?' Santos asks, and I'm equally confused.

'The key issues, I mean.' Josh says quickly. 'We'll just have to wait how it all plays out.' He recovers nicely, but I can see his head is somewhere else.

'Josh is right. All we can do right now is to concentrate on the campaign, keep ourselves updated on the situation. We can't afford not to support the President on this, but luckily neither can Vinick. We also have military experience on our side.' I say, hoping that I can go to bed soon, I've had a long couple of days and I'm feeling it.

'I'm going to talk to Otto about changing the foreign policy section of our stump.' the Congressman says, and I think it's a great idea, because if he bugs somebody else, then I get to sleep finally.

After he leaves, Josh stays sitting on the couch, constantly checking his Blackberry. 'Everything's ok?' I ask pointedly.

'Yes, everything's fine.' he looks at me and I know he's not telling me something.

'Keep your head in the game, Josh. We are coming to the endgame and every move counts.' I use my stern voice, because whatever else is in his head, he needs to snap out of it.

'You bet. I can't believe we're doing so well, Leo.' he grins at me.

'I know. Now get out, so I can get some sleep, before I have to be on a plane again.' I try to sound grumpy, but I'm excited. 'Good night, Josh.'

'I'd better check on the Congressman and the speechwriters.' he sighs and finally puts his phone in his pocket. 'Good night, Leo.'

* * *

><p>'Where are we going again?' I ask Annabeth. This is the home stretch and everything's becoming a blur. It's airplane – bus - stage – bus – airplane, and I don't even know what state I'm in anymore. Annabeth keeps whispering names in my ear, as I shake hands of congressmen, senators, union people, local organizers, party notables and press people.<p>

'We are going to Vermont, Leo. You'll have town hall in Burlington, then we'll meet the governor in Montpelier.' she tells me and rolls her eyes indicating that she told me this already a couple of times today. I decide it's time for revenge.

'I know Vermont really well. I used to train there with the luge team, back in '62.' I look at her from the corner of my eye.

'What luge team?' she sure bites the bait.

'The Olympic team.' I say with a straight face, and I'm getting ready to go into the details, but my phone rings.

'What do you think about going to California?' It's Josh of course.

'Who? Me?' I decide not to bother with hello anymore.

'Toby.. Bob thinks it's a good idea, we could win the election with it.' he stutters. I get up from my seat, go to the private cabin in front of the plane and try to keep my voice down.

'You've been talking to Toby, Josh? Do you know how stupid that is? What if the press realizes you take campaign tips from someone charged with treason?' I'm really annoyed. This can cost us the election, it can cost him his career.

'No one knows, Leo. I'm careful and we're using code names. Anyways, he's got good ideas, and if he's thinking about this, it keeps his mind off of the other thing.' he says and I can't help being proud of him for being such a good friend. Then another night pops into my head from another campaign, when I got drunk in my hotel room and it was Josh who came to the rescue. I figure it's time to get off the high horse.

'How is he doing?' I ask.

'Hard to tell… Ok, I guess, considering.' he says. 'Anyway, what do you think about California?'

'It could work. It gives us free media there, and in any case it forces Vinick to spend time defending his home turf. California could be the key.' I realize Toby is right, it's a risky move, but it's worth a try.

'Yeah. I'll talk to Lou and I'll pitch it to the Congressman. Thanks, Leo.' he says.

'No problem. Be careful, Josh, and if you talk to Tob.. Bob. Tell him I said hello.' I say. I go back to my seat deep in thought, and find Annabeth asleep.

* * *

><p>I don't remember the last time I've slept in a bed, I feel grumpy and a bit lost without Annabeth. They asked her to go to a couple of events with Mrs. Santos who apparently needs the babysitting even more than I do. I agreed, and found myself being followed around by Howard from Advance, who smells like cheese and onion and can't hold a tune. My phone rings and it's Annabeth, of course.<p>

'Hey, Leo. How are you?' she checks in with me every few hours and sounds a bit worried.

'Hello, Annabeth. How did he do? Where are you guys at all?' I have a hard time keeping track of my own whereabouts and I certainly have no idea where they are.

'St Louis. It was great, 30,000 people, Stevie Wonder did a great opening.' she enthuses and starts humming For once in my life. Her good mood is infectious and I find myself smiling.

'Apparently. Just how many champagnes have you had already?' I ask. 'Listen, tell Josh that I looked over the schedule and the tracking polls and we should add a stop in Florida. We're only down by two, and we should be there before Saturday. I've talked to the President and Zoey will be down there, but someone from our part should go too. The Congressman, or at least Mrs. Santos.'

'Ok, I'll tell them. But if it's Mrs Santos, I may have to stay another day.' she adds.

'I'll be fine without the hand-holding, Annabeth.' Actually, I really miss the hand-holding.

'Ok, I'll see you the day after tomorrow latest then. I'll call you soon.'

'I'm counting on it.'

* * *

><p>It's 1.30 pm when we check in to the hotel in Houston, and I let out a huge sigh. I've stumped all last night in Ohio and Michigan, and then hopped over to Chicago to cast my ballot in time for the morning news.<p>

'I should check in with Lou.' Annabeth seems indefatigable.

'Fine. I'm going to go up to my room.' The elevator stops on the seventh floor and as the door opens, I see Josh and Donna, who's looking at her reflection in the elevator door, trying hastily to fix her makeup. They both stare at me like kids who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. I suppress a laugh. I didn't think I'd ever see Josh outside the war room on Election Day.

'Hey, Leo. I'm sorry, I've got to run, Lou needs me.' Donna says quickly and ducks behind the elevator door.

I look at Josh who stutters something about going over the exit polls. So that's what the kids call it these days?

'So how does it look?' I ask.

'It looks good so far. Hard to tell.' He swallows hard. 'How did it go last night?'

'It was fine. Do you know if Mallory is here already?' I ask.

'Yeah, she got in this morning. You'll come down to check the polls?' he asks.

'Maybe a bit later. I'm going to see Mallory and the baby and rest a little first.' I smile at him. 'You've done well, kid. Now we'll just have to wait and see how it goes. _Omnes una manet nox.'_

'The same night awaits us all' he grins, and I remember the first time I told him that a quarter century ago, when he was a stumbling, nervous intern on my first big campaign. He's come a long way and I'm proud of him.

'And it looks like it's going to be an exciting night. Maybe even more exciting for some than for others' I wink at him teasingly and he cocks an eyebrow at me. 'Take care, Josh.'

* * *

><p>When I get back to my room after seeing Mallory and the baby, Annabeth is already sitting on the couch.<p>

'Are you coming down in a little bit? The exit polls look really good.'

'They can't look any better than this bed looks right now.' I yawn.

'Should I wake you up when they are starting to call the states?' she asks.

'Only wake me up if we win. I might come down to the party in my bathrobe.'

'I ran a bath for you, Leo. Rest a bit.'

'What are you, my mother?' I ask, but the idea of a bath sounds great.

'You know, I've heard an interesting rumor from Edie and Ronna.'

'About Josh and Donna?' I ask.

'How did you know?' Sometimes I swear she thinks I'm omnipresent and omnipotent. 'Anyway, Ronna thinks she disturbed them.'

'Good for them.' I say nonchalantly, but I'm secretly pleased that I read the situation right. 'I'm going to hop in that bath before it gets cold.'

'See you later, Leo.' She catches my meaning and leaves.

I slowly sink into the water and suddenly a calm feeling washes over me. I feel relaxed and at peace. I know it in my heart that my kids will be fine.

My work here is done, I think, as I close my eyes and let out a deep breath.


End file.
